Eyes On The PRIZE 2018 (RLS Universe Special)
'''Eyes On The PRIZE 2018 '''was a live special show held on the 18th November 2018 at Croke Park in Dublin, Ireland by PRIZE Wrestling League. It was the first Special of the season, not counting the Bring Down The House Show 2018, and heavily outdid expectations in both attendance and reception1. It was followed by Walk The Talk 2018 in December 2018. Background # Tag Team Champions The Kings of Wrestling and Majesty had begun a small feud on the shows prior to this special. # Grand Champion Angel and CC Sharp had been feuding for several weeks, trading victories before this match. # Devin Long and Sergi Romero had feuded for the past few weeks before PRIZE announced a ladder match for this event, where the loser would be forced to play manager for the winner until the next Special. # Becca Bond and Indira had worked up slowly to this Grudge Match by interfering and attacking each other, and having a match that ended in a double count-out. # Jessie Hu and Tova Viklund both had bones to pick with Grand Champion Angel, and fought here to see who would have first dibs. # Elite Champion Pete Hook and Chris Wayland had been feuding since before the season started, with this considered at the time to be the blow-off for the feud. # Nova Champion Mikey Ace was originally teasing a match with Foster before The Trick got inserted into the fight and Foster lost his place in it. Card Aftermath # Majesty were hopeful of a second shot at the Tag Team Championships, however the rise of Los Panteras and the debut of the PRIZE FIGHTERS put paid to that. # CC Sharp would be relatively quiet following this defeat, while Angel would go on to feud with Tova Viklund. # Sergi Romero would accompany Devin Long to his matches for the next month before a rematch was announced for the next special to cancel the renewal of the managerial contract. # Becca Bond would go on to feud with Sarah Fenix. # Tova Viklund would go on to feud with Angel for the Grand Championships, whereas Jessie Hu would be mostly absent due to other commitments. # Pete Hook continued to feud with new Elite Champion Chris Wayland going forward from here. # Nova Champion Mikey Ace would move on to feud with Foster after victory here. Trivia * Trialists Misha Feliz and 'Lord' James Swift were both signed to contracts following successful tryouts here. They're expected to debut after Christmas2. * Chris Wayland was rumoured to have been handed the Elite Championship in a bid to prevent Exhibition Wrestling (who do not like overly spotlighting other promotions' champions) putting the Canadian Championship on him3. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes # What this means in real terms is that it was just incredibly fun to play through. Definitely a nice pay off to all the work I'd put in the Creation Suite and whatnot. # Both bare-bones CAWs meshed well enough for me to greenlight finishing them off with proper logos and attires and chucking them in after the holiday break. # I'm hoping this narrative will help pad out the story later on down the line, pertaining to some talent sharing between PRIZE and EW. As ever, the thread for this Universe is here on the 2K Forums, with the post for this actual show here.